<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Trouble Coming by KYotodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025603">I Have Trouble Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo'>KYotodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Genius Bones, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sexting, Texting, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我能五十信用点买你一场脱衣秀表演吗？</p><p>抱歉，真心话大冒险输了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 巧合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>我能五十信用点买你一场脱衣秀表演吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉，真心话大冒险输了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不能。没关系。你是怎么拿到这个地址的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>见鬼，你应该拉黑我的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>随手填的。抱歉，不会再打扰了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>除非再玩真心话大冒险，是吧？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你听起来不像是被烦到了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>因为我正在开会。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我能五十信用点买你陪聊一个钟头吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>开会有那么可怕吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>学生？你成年了吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不是只有学生才不开会吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是的，我成年了。至少在一部分地方是。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不用信用点。和陌生人聊天都比这个派对好玩。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那你为什么要去？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>朋友。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>女朋友？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>为什么你预设我是男的？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>直觉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你是女的吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的通讯地址里有很明显的男名。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯也可以是克里斯蒂安娜的缩写。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你下意识认为克里斯是男名。这就是你选了这个名字的原因，潜意识让你选择好接近的同类。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>哇哦。你是在显摆呢，还是在胡编？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>陈述事实。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>显摆。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没错，我还指望你多聊几句呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>指望一个陌生学生救你于会议，听起来挺可悲的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我能说什么呢，我身边都是负责任的大人。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的上司在盯着我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>紧张。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>还在吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>对她露出完美的工作微笑。蒙混过关。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我当过助教。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>在讲台上看下面，什么小动作都一清二楚。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>要是你的上司站着的话，她绝对知道你在开小差。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>幸运的是她坐着呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>助教？我以为你刚成年。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不代表我不能当助教。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我知道。只是概率很小。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不过不喜欢派对的孩子不是吊车尾就是神童。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你是哪一类？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我打赌你也不喜欢派对。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>当你还年轻的时候，我是说。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我现在也还很年轻，提醒你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>神童。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>耶，神童俱乐部。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>哈哈。我也可能是骗你的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>无所谓，我也可能是骗你的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>有可能你从一开始就是伪装。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>很可能哦。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我好害怕！你想对我干什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道。说服你表演脱衣秀？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>挺执着的嘛。你就不怕我长得奇丑无比吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我随时可以翻转屏幕啊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>聪明鬼。我的上司又在瞪我了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>她怎么老看你？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>另一个。男的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>再次蒙混过关。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>总算进入尾声了。我真是烦透了这些会议。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>惨啊兄弟。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的岁数可能是你的两倍呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那你还说你很年轻。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>是你太小了好么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>过了二十岁大脑就开始衰退了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>所以我原谅你脑功能萎缩。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>坏孩子。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你喜欢这个坏孩子。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你是在跟我调情吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>说出事实也算吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没兴趣的人会直接无视。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>所以你有兴趣。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>当真的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我警告过你了，我的岁数可能是你的两倍哦。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你对你的外貌很有信心。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你怎么知道？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>脱衣秀这个念头没让你产生任何不适。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>当然也可能是你自信心过头了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我成年了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我知道。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>这种会议真的不是调情的好时机。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>好在快结束了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>跟我说点什么吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你能猜出来多少？关于我的事情。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不猜。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你要是引用福尔摩斯我一定会大声嘲笑你老土。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>亲爱的，刑侦是一门科学。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你是警察？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不一定非要是警察才能学这门手艺。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那么就是军人？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>差不多吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>亚特兰大人？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>？！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>南方几个州是少数仍然保持性同意年龄在16岁的地区。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>为什么是亚特兰大？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>猜的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>骗子。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你是南方人，但你对同性恋没有任何排斥。南方就那么几个大城市，从亚特兰大开始准没错。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>什么叫南方就那么几个大城市？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>抱歉，是我孤陋寡闻，只知道那么几个大城市。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>顺便一提你在我这里还没成年。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>所以？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>啊哈。只要你不到这来就不违法。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我听说法律是道德的底线。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>和未成年人调情不会让你不适吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>如果你在我面前我可能会不舒服。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>但是你说得对，我现在要开始忏悔了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>散会了！</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>晚点见。或者永别了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>晚点见。</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>我离开派对了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我下班了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>关于你说的事情：不，我不会觉得不舒服。你是自愿的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>在法庭上对法官说去吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你的幽默感挺扭曲的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我还指望吓跑你呢。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>吓到了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不。你到现在都还没有发任何生殖器照片。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>所以你不是随机的色情狂，我猜。你是真的把我当成合法的潜在性伴侣来对待。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我也可能是恋童癖哦。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我对恋童癖来说太老了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>有那么个词。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>少年恋？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没错。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>天啊，真的要搞这么复杂吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不想跟法官解释。他们通常不听人解释。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你听起来很有经验。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>可以这么说吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我应该开始警惕吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你应该。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>耶稣基督啊。你是有觉得不舒服的，是不是？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道你在担心什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>要是你真的担心会伤害我的话，直接拒绝我不就行了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你看，这就是问题所在。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>什么问题？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这么说吧，我是个生理功能健全的男人，我喜欢性，尤其是有伴侣的性。但我的工作不允许我找性伴侣。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>还有这种工作？你是在监狱里吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你怎么会这么想？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>算了，别告诉我。不是。但我有时候觉得挺像的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>大部分时候我很爱我的工作。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>除了开会。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>除了部分开会。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的重点在于，我的意志力现在不在线。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>美德只有在动摇时才彰显。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我可没说过我是个道德标兵。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>毕竟，你确实成年了。法律上来说我没有任何差错。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你在试着说服你自己。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你能收发图片吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>可以。怎么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>……你发育得很好。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我都不知道我在干嘛。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我早该拉黑你的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>见鬼。你最好有八块腹肌。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[图片]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>满意吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>哇哦。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我是不是成功地让小天才说不出话来了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>老神童。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>给我个名字。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你已经知道了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>克里斯托弗。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你可以叫我莱。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小狮子。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>停下。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧，莱。你说了算。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>真的？你答应我脱衣秀的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>衣服已经脱掉了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>骗子。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>下次，好吗？今天该睡了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我睡不着。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你害得我也睡不着。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>继续假装我才是罪魁祸首吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你这张嘴啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这张嘴怎么了？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>让人想填满它。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我就当是夸赞了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你在想象我堵住你的嘴吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>变态。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你甚至都没有一张脸。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>耶稣基督啊。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这太疯狂了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>确实。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在能睡着了吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>刚刚打了个哈欠。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>谢谢你？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>向我保证你还会再发消息给我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我保证。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>晚安。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>晚安！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>耶稣啊，莱。</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>你会觉得不舒服吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>和陌生人调情。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>如果不和陌生人调情，那和谁呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>朋友？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>朋友不是用来干这个的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>约会对象。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>在约会对象变成约会对象之前不也是陌生人吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道！我是说，性应该是更严肃的事情对吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>回过味来了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>性和吃饭没有什么不同。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>用到的器官都不同。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>打个比方而已，莱。只是解决一种生理欲望。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>一点都不惊讶你会这么说。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>为什么还要问呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>万一呢。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>哈哈。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你在干什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>打怪兽。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>当真的？你在玩游戏？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>也可以这么说吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你真是充满神秘，是不是。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>解决生理欲望嘛。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>缺爱的小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>打你的怪兽去吧！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>给我一个吻别？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我的天啊，真的？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>好吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>吻你，英雄。拯救世界去吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>呕。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>吻你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>谢谢，甜心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>现在有时间吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>有的是。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你那边现在几点？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>灵感，老兄。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>培养皿可不会在乎人类的时间。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以你学生物。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>见鬼。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>抱歉，算是职业病。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>真的不是狱警吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>有时候兼任。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这还能兼任吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>所以你算是一个军人，偶尔兼任狱警，有时开会。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我很荣幸你记得这么清楚。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>而且闲得无聊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我可不会这么形容我的工作。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>要不然你怎么会和陌生人聊天？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>漫漫长夜啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你就只能想到我？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你不知道我是谁。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>嗯哼？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>跟你说话容易一点。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这可不健康。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>谁定义的健康？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧，我不健康。能治疗我吗，医生？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>操。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不是动词。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不是吧？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你毁了我的性幻想之一啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>怎么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>跟真正的医生做爱就不能玩医患play了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>恶心。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你保守秘密的能力太差了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这都能怪我？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>怪我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>还不睡吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>培养皿不睡觉。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>培养皿不会猝死。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>实际上是会的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你也是会猝死的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>说点好听的，行吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>哈哈。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>跟我讲讲。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>讲什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你的实验。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你又听不懂。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>来嘛。我很无聊。你想谈谈。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>想要我求你吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>听起来不错。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>求求你，天才医生，给我这个平民讲讲你的实验吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你是一直都这样？还是匿名聊天的时候才这样？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>对你来说有区别吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没有。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>好叫你知道，我在翻白眼。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>说回实验。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我的导师在研究一种神经系统疾病。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>嗯。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>首先第一步是找出为什么发病？是细菌？病毒？中毒？还是别的什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们从患者身上搜集样本，然后检查样本。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我负责的部分是增殖样本。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>原来如此。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>嗯。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我去看了患者。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>噢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>就算我们找出解药也救不了她了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>但还有以后很多人。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>对她来说有什么意义？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你应该问问她。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>她没法说话了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>见鬼。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>那么就没有意义。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你不是应该安慰我吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你能接受谎话吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那不就是了。对她来说没有意义。对以后的无数患者来说有意义。对你来说有意义。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>这个世界上没有完美无缺的事。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>狗屎。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>人命不能加减。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不能吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不能！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>有时候很容易忘记这一点。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>有些事我们无能为力。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>能做的只是接受现实，然后去弥补有能力的事情。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>嗯。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>专心做实验吧。</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>我现在应该补觉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但我睡不着。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>能打电话吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>可以。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你怎么还醒着？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[发起通话]</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“把声音调大，通讯器放在枕头边。”</p><p>“你的声音很好听。”</p><p>“谢谢，莱。放好了吗？”</p><p>“放好了。”</p><p>“闭上眼睛，听我的呼吸。”</p><p>“克里斯？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我听到了生物床的声音。你受伤了吗？”</p><p>“你听错了？”</p><p>“你觉得这可能吗？”</p><p>“是啊。我受伤了。所以才无聊。”</p><p>“你是真的去打怪兽了，还是赢了游戏高兴得摔了一跤？”</p><p>“世界上哪有怪兽？”</p><p>“严重吗？”</p><p>“我已经安全了。”</p><p>“你这样藏着掖着不累吗？”</p><p>“嘘，莱，小声点。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“没关系。闭上眼睛，躺好。”</p><p>“说真的，告诉我你怎么样。”</p><p>“我没事。听我的呼吸，像是在受苦吗？”</p><p>“不像。”</p><p>“好孩子。躺好了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“和我一起呼吸。别担心，我会一直在这里。”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>谢谢。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>真奇怪。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>还是谢了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不用谢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我要开始工作了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我要开始上课了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>晚上见？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>晚上见。</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 花束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>她走了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>家人决定实施安乐死。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>她解脱了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>老天！正常人会说我很抱歉。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不是正常人，你还没注意到吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>注意到了，吓得不轻。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>说真的，我就那么一填，怎么就遇到你了呢。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我也想问。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你说得对，她是解脱了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但我们不知道她怎么想的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你试过一动不动地躺着吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>睡觉算不算？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>清醒地躺着。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你只能听见自己的血流声。你什么都看不见，但眼前却有无数光怪陆离的幻觉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你知道它们是幻觉，后来你开始怀疑你是不是一个幻觉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你知道你不会死，但这是最可怕的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你还好吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>需要我帮你叫医生吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>哈哈，不用。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我没事。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉让你想起了不好的事情。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>已经过去了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你明显还受影响。你和心理医生聊过吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>标准流程。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>别担心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你可以和我聊聊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>然后吓得你睡不着觉？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我有我的朋友。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那为什么来找我？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别戳穿。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>别撒谎。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>好吧，我是没什么朋友。但我会去看心理医生，而你不会。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我打赌你是那种能骗过心理医生的人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>为什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我们已经聊了一周了，我还是不知道你的任何私人信息。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>除了我的名字，性别和年龄，还有私人联络地址。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这都是你让我知道的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我甚至不知道你的职业。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你可是个天才，加油。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你不会是罪犯吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>宝贝，什么样的罪犯找不到床伴？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>最底层的那种。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那我能用上生物床吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这倒也是。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>找不到床伴这一条太奇怪了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我说真的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>跟我聊聊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你才多大呀，小天才？这不是你的责任。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我想要这么做。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>别说得好像你有多无私。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你是那个明知道我未成年还跟我调情的人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>就那么一回。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我的白眼翻到后脑勺了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>要是我现在给你发裸照，你会不会离席去洗手间？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不会。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>嗯哼？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>办公室，亲爱的。我可以锁门。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>现在我的白眼翻了一整圈回到原位了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>把我当成成年人看。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>一个不知道你是谁的成年人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你不觉得这很诡异吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>有哪里不诡异的吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我是说和上床对象谈心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>严格来说，我们还没上床。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你，我，性。还要怎么严格？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>照你的标准，你和黄片的主演玩过三人行。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我现在有一打的报告要写。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>然后我在和你讨论三人行。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你都对我做了什么呀。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>得了吧，你完全可以不理我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我怎么舍得呢，甜心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>恶心。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>说正经的，莱，我真的要干活了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>说正经的，克里斯，别一个人憋着。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我会想着你的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我是说你的心理问题！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>唉呀。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你真是无可救药。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>承蒙夸奖。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你去参加葬礼的时候帮我献一束花，好吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>名字就写克里斯托弗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没错。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>好的。</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>我睡不着。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你在哪个时区？我现在在听课。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>专心听讲。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>用不着你告诉我。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是我需要打一炮那种睡不着，还是我害怕一动不动那种睡不着？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>两者都是。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>正常人在……算了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别这么叫我了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我的名字有哪里不好？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你所有的朋友都可以叫你莱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你所有的朋友都可以叫你克里斯。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你可以叫我基督。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我正在上课！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你要是害得我被点名批评，我这辈子都不会原谅你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>要是我给你直播脱衣秀呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你就开空头支票吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你是在教室里听课吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不然呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这么说，你面前放着一个PADD。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不然呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[发起视频通话]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[拒绝视频通话]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你疯了吗！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这可是唯一一次机会哦。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我给你五秒钟静音的时间。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>操你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>等我打给你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我出来了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[发起通话]</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“你是在洗手间里吗？”</p><p>“不然还能在哪儿？讲台上吗？”</p><p>“你不是说想看脱衣秀吗？”</p><p>“行了，别装了。说吧。”</p><p>“小天才。”</p><p>“你能听见我翻白眼的声音吗？”</p><p>“不能。”</p><p>“听好：我现在在翻白眼。”</p><p>“冷知识：翻白眼是没有声音的。”</p><p>“冷知识：这是一种修辞。”</p><p>“算你赢了。”</p><p>“这又不是什么竞赛。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“别。”</p><p>“随便说点什么吧。”</p><p>“葬礼昨天举行。下了点小雨，但还不用打伞。墓地选择一个斜坡上，能望得见我们这里最大的游乐园。如果眯着眼睛的话。我带了一大束花过去，连你的那份一起放在她墓碑前。你知道她的墓志铭写的什么吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我怎能把你比作夏天。”</p><p>“她还很年轻？”</p><p>“比我大一点点。”</p><p>“你哭了吗？”</p><p>“我哭了你的那份。”</p><p>“我很久没有哭过了。”</p><p>“难怪我哭的那么狠。”</p><p>“小天才。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我听见你翻白眼的声音了。”</p><p>“知道就好。”</p><p>“莱，我那时候想的是，如果我死了，不会有人记得我。”</p><p>“怎么会呢？”</p><p>“我的残骸会在太空中漂流，直到被什么星体的引力俘获，撕成碎片。在地球上甚至不会有一块刻着我名字的墓碑。”</p><p>“但你的同事会记得你。”</p><p>“我都很少想起我的父母了。”</p><p>“不想起不等于忘记。”</p><p>“你说得对。”</p><p>“唉，我不知道。我从来没有——没有想过这些问题。”</p><p>“想是没有用的。以前我以为我会视死如归，那次以后我才发现不是这样的。我是有一条底线的，它被击穿了。”</p><p>“克里斯……”</p><p>“抱歉，莱。”</p><p>“别道歉。我只是很希望能在你身边。”</p><p>“我知道你在陪着我。”</p><p>“还为你翘了课呢。”</p><p>“不要紧吗？”</p><p>“要紧的课我可不会翘。”</p><p>“所以我还没有你的课重要。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“那我就放心了。”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>所以。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你在星舰上。深空作业。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>五年任务。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我查过了，星舰上并不禁止舰员交往。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>只要不在同一条命令链里。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>所以所有人都是你的权力下游。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>天啊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>害怕了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你毁了我的性幻想之一。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>说真的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>跟真正的舰长做爱就不能玩军官play了！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>报复心真强。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>谢谢。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>翻白眼是会传染的吗？你可以研究一下。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不用研究，我可以告诉你答案：是的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这都怪你，你没话说吧？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你应该感谢我丰富了你的面部表情。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>是是是。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你在干什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>装作认真工作。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>舰长带头消极怠工真的好吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我们现在在熟悉的星域。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>事实上我们正在前往补给点。到时候会有一段短暂的离岸假。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那挺好的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你能找个床伴了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>在这之前要先开个会。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你讨厌的那种。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>等等。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你之前说打怪兽是真的在打怪兽吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>严格来说，是当地人。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>靠。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然后你受伤了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不是你害的，别担心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>全靠你的吻别我才撑下来呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你说的动弹不得不会是那一次吧！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不是，我亲爱的。虽然那次我也真的以为自己要死了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我们和当地人起了冲突，当时传送台无法正常工作，所以只能靠自己。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不过都过去了。我的轮机长及时地把我们传送走了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>天啊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱。听我说。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你本来应该告诉我的！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>然后呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>如果我没死还好，如果我真的死了，你不会受到打击吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>别想了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>谢谢你的吻。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那我现在知道了就不会受到打击吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我只能信任你不会。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我是听到了翻白眼的声音吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你听到的是摔门的声音。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你住在什么古董房子里啊？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>是修辞！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你个混蛋。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你还说没事的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你都上生物床了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>天啊！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>等等，你不是骗我的吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>信号能到达外星吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没错，你终于反应过来了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我都不知道该信你哪一句。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>都别信，宝贝。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>操你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>真的生气了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧，小天才，不知道你还会不会看我的消息，但我还是告诉你一声：因为那次行动我要接受星联的调查。期间可能联系不上，不过如果出结果了我会告诉你一声的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>给我一个吻别？</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>克里斯托弗·派克。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你最好现在立刻给我回信息，因为我要被你气死了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你上新闻了你知道吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你说的冲突就是他妈的直接起义？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我真的小看了你的语言能力。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我都不知道该怎么说——我都不知道我在气什么。你就是死了也跟我没有半毛钱关系。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但是你不能这么骗我。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>唉，我在说什么傻话。你当然可以骗我啦。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>随便吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不知道你看的是哪一家媒体，但我的行动无论如何不能说是起义。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你还活着。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>让你失望了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不，我很满意。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这样我可以亲手撕了你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>太暴力了，亲爱的，而且还不是性感的那种暴力。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这就是我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你为什么这么生气？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你被抓进死牢了！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>他们连这种细节都能抖出来？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我只有一个问题想问你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你说。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你就没想过跟我说一声吗？我们聊了那么多次，你一次，都没想过，跟我说一声？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>怎么开口呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，这不是你应该背负的事情。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这不是你能做的决定。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我想要信任你——信任你能够信任我。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>真他妈绕。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我的意思是，要么你就彻底拒绝我的帮助，要么你就让我能彻底信任你，知道我不是白做工。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，这也不是你能做的决定。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>天啊。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我能信任你多少，我能对你说多少，这都是我才能决定的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>但我很感谢你的关心。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你的下一句话是</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我很抱歉</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我很抱歉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我很生气。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我理解你，但是我很生气。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你要知道你的选择伤害了我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，我很抱歉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你不觉得你在我身上投入的精力太多了吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在是你上课的时间，是不是？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>今天没有课。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>别骗我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我需要知道我没有影响你的生活。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[日程文件]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>满意了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>让我生气可以，影响我上课不行？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我都认错了，莱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你认错了我就必须得原谅吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不是。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>烦了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没有。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你随时可以拉黑我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不想拉黑你，小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我说了别那么叫我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，要是我给你讲个好消息你能高兴点吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>看情况。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我之前说的调查结束了。结果是我的行为没有问题。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>真的吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>当然。我不是主动卷入当地的政治斗争的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不信。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不可能把报告发给你。不管怎么说，我的离岸假正式开始了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>所以？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>空间站里的集市正是热闹的时候。你想看看吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>有什么好看的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这里可是空间站啊，外星文明的交流中心。你不想看看都有哪些小玩意吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>来吧，今天不是没有课吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>算我给你赔礼道歉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>还是说你更喜欢我给你跳脱衣舞？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那还是集市比较有吸引力。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我现在不想看到你的脸。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我快看吐了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你是看了多久啊？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>喜欢吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我说我快吐了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我就知道你会喜欢的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你这人有毛病吧！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以我能不能得到一张你的照片呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>休想。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在轮到我对你一无所知了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那有什么关系？我又不是什么值得喜欢的人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我挺喜欢你的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你有毛病。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你应该生气的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你为什么不生气呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>为什么我要生气？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我对你发脾气。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你是关心我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>关心你也不能乱发脾气。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>甜心，等你长大了一点你就会知道有人无缘无故关心你多稀罕了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不是在卖惨。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>同事和朋友的关心我也很珍惜，但你只是个过路人。你为我生气，我高兴还来不及呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>当然，这仍然不代表你有权要求我对你袒露一切。这始终只是我的选择。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我真不知道说什么好。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你这么讨打是怎么当上舰长的？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>对别人我不这样。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你对别人是怎么样的？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你会知道的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[发起视频通话]</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>所以……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>所以？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我还以为你会趁现在找个床伴呢。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你不就是吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我又不在你身边。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>这点小瑕疵不影响什么。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我不喜欢一夜情。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我和一夜情的区别顶多就是</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我想想</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我想不出来呢。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>亲爱的，你深深地伤害了我的感情。我们有那么多深夜谈话呢。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>那是在一夜情之后了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我是说……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不许笑。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我是说，你知道我并不介意你有别的床伴吧？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我们并不是在一段排他的关系中。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>非常感谢你的宽容大度，但是谢了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我更正一下：我并不反对一夜情，但我不喜欢以星舰舰长的身份上床。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>这个身份代表了太多东西。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>现在我也知道你的身份了。这会改变你对我的看法吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我相信我在你这里首先是克里斯。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>喜欢乱叫昵称的不好接近的克里斯。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>也没那么不好接近吧？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你不想分享的东西一丁点都不会泄露。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你应该学学。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你知道吗，我现在已经能推断出你的地址了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>为什么我一点都不惊讶呢。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>答应我，下次玩真心话大冒险不要骚扰别的陌生人，好吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>嫉妒了？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我担心你真的招惹上跟踪狂。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>至于嫉妒，像你说的，我们并不在一段排他的关系中。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>如果你想要终止这段关系中和性有关的部分，只要说一声就行了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>暂时没有这个计划。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>再说，这段关系中也实在没多少和性有关的部分。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>想我了？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我都能看到你吃屎的笑容了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>求你收敛点吧。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，这不就是这段关系的亮点吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>不必收敛，不必伪装，不必担心伤害到对方。因为谁都可以随时退出。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>没错。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>所以我也可以毫不收敛地叫你收敛点。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你高兴就好。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>生气了吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>有一点</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我是在想</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你嘴上说得这么冷酷，其实还是会在乎我的感受的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>关系不是人能界定的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，你确定你只有十六岁？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>十七岁。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>亲爱的，我刚说什么来着？对自己的隐私上心点好吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你有两种时候会用恶心的昵称。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>充满玩兴的时候和想要隔离情绪的时候。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>甜心，不是只有你会读心术。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>受教了，蜜糖。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>恶心！</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>谢谢，小饼干。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你确定你要和南方人比这个？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>没有什么竞赛，我的小羊羔。就算有，你也总是会赢的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>情绪隔离。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你不喜欢被人看透。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>那会让你觉得失控，是不是？控制是你的人生中最重要的东西。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>莱。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我会说现在是和好性爱的最佳时机。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>克服你的罪恶感了？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>聪明人总是让我欲火焚身。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>比如你。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>想要控制我吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>很棒的主意。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>如果让你做主的话，你会把我绑起来吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>给我戴上项圈？戴上贞操锁？让我只能在你的命令下高潮？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你会把我给别人用吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你会生气吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我会的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>所以你会给我戴上口枷，是不是？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>这样谁都可以用我的嘴。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我会把那东西咬得格格作响。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你喜欢皮的还是橡胶的？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>皮革。永远是皮革。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我挣扎得太厉害的时候你会收紧项圈，让我无法呼吸。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>直到我安静下来，是不是？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，你会安静吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我不会。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>所以你不得不惩罚我。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道你不喜欢惩罚，但是我太不乖了，是不是？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>皮鞭，柳条，还是巴掌？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>皮带。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>带金属扣的那一端，是吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>还是你会让我自己选？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你不会回答的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你最后会发现惩罚从来不是驯服我的正确方法。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你会对我说什么呀？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你不是有很多甜言蜜语吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>甜心？蜜糖？宝贝？亲爱的？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>莱</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>用我。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我是心甘情愿的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我知道。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你是从哪里学到这些的？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>互联网，不然呢？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>小天才</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>让我给你送点礼物吧。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不行。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>求你了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>就一次。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你想要什么吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>现在我只想睡觉。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我明天再问一次。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>晚安。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>晚安，克里斯。</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>想来星联实习吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>这是昨晚对话的延续吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>不是。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>也可以是。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>想得美。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>那就不是吧。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我问了我以前的医疗官，星联对好医生的需求居高不下。像你这样优秀的学生如果申请星联下属医院的实习，一般能拿到全额奖学金。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>密西西比附近就有正在开放招募的项目。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>谢谢，我会考虑的。不过我不想离开地球。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>星联在地面上也有很多机构。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我不想加入星联。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我能问问为什么吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我不想离开亚特兰大。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>等我拿到执照，我会去亚特兰大医疗中心。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>已经定了？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>嗯。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>如果是这样的话，至少在外星实习一次吧。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>没试过永远不知道你是否喜欢，不是吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>没试过就永远不用承担不喜欢的后果。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>为什么突然说起这个？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>星联军官的一面压过了克里斯的这一面。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>克里斯的这一面想说什么？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>想问问你愿不愿意接受一份礼物。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不行。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>要我再求你一次吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我喜欢拒绝你。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>最后我总会得偿所愿的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你可以试试。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>要是我快死了呢？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>想想我还没答应你。是不是有活下去的冲动了？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>坏孩子。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>老色狼。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>就是提醒你一下。要是你直接寄给我，我会拒签的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我知道，没那么想过。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>算你识相。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我快期末了。等考完试再找你。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>尽量活到那时候，好吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，对我多点信心。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>很难。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>和我吻别？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>吻你。祝顺利。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>还是很恶心。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>吻你。</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>我居然还活着。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>就是跟你说一声。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>抱歉最近不在线。我希望你过得还好。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我现在在收拾行李，准备回家过圣诞节。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>接下来两周我都是你的了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>非严格意义上。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我能给你送份圣诞礼物吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>天啊克里斯，这都一个多月了！</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我能说什么呢。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你对我的影响就是这么大。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>啧啧啧，我说过别怪我。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>看在圣诞的份上，只要能在我离开这里之前送到就行。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>真的？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>真的，不过我已经收拾好行李了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>去公寓管理员那里问问。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>克里斯。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>莱。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你真是无可救药。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>亲爱的，这叫战术。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>下地狱去吧。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>圣诞节我们全家都聚在一起，我不一定有自己的房间。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我可以再等一个月。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>真的吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我不希望你为难。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你这副阴谋得逞以后洋洋得意的嘴脸真的很欠打。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，你对惩罚的执着是不是你自己的性癖？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>要是我说是的话，你能配合点抽自己一个耳光吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>不能。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我会带回去的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我是说真的，我不希望你为难。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我很爱我的家人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但没有爱到能跟他们相处整整一周而不无聊得发疯的地步。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我总能找到点私密的地方的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我很期待。</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>克里斯</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我在</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你真是我见过</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>最没有底线的人</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>谢谢夸奖，亲爱的。我做了什么值得如此盛赞？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你是</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>给你自己的</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>阴茎</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>做了个模型吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你竟然能认出来。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你怎么能</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>匿名服务。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我不是说这个</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你要是生气的话完全可以拿它泄愤，我不介意。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>没有真的好。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>谢谢。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>天啊，克里斯。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>仔细想想，宝贝，这难道不比千篇一律的玩具好？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我可是字面意义地把我自己的一部分送给了你。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你是怎么说出口的？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>为什么说不出口？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>也是，你如果有羞耻心这种东西就不会是你了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>就不会是这个深受你喜爱的我了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我不喜欢你。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你只是关心我，陪我聊天，和我上床。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>被你气得七窍生烟。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>让我补偿你？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>得了吧。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你希望我怎么用它？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你接受现实的速度是不是有点太快了？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>谁说我接受现实了？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我只是想看看你的脑子里还有多少水。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>但你会接受的，是不是？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>因为你想要。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你就做梦吧。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>随你怎么用都可以。你拿到了，对我来说就够了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>噢？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>但是如果你想给我一份圣诞节礼物的话……</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我就知道。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我想要一张照片。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你会放进上衣内袋吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>没有那种东西。但我会放在床头柜上。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我希望你记得锁屏。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>这是自然，我有声誉要维护。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>行吧。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我得找个地方把它藏起来。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>天啊，要是它被我哪个侄子侄女翻了出来，我在全家人面前就完了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你应该留在公寓的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我以为是项圈之类的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我本来想送那个。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>为什么改主意了？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>谁都可以送你项圈。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但只有你会送自己的模型。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>正是。星舰一向追求卓越。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>而且不是我亲自给你戴上的项圈有什么意义？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你喜欢自己争取的东西。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>有时候也喜欢掉进怀里的果子。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>比如你。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>真好笑。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我能拿到圣诞礼物吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>也许吧。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>离圣诞节还早着呢。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我全心全意地期待着。</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>圣诞节快乐。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>圣诞节快乐，美人。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>看来我没有礼物了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你在忙吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>休假中。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>休假？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>文化假期。每年有七天，需要提前申请。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>当然在任务中随时可能被打断。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>不过眼下看来，我是你的了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我在圣诞晚宴上。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>无聊得要死。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>等会儿我会想办法溜出来。你会等我吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>当然。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我出来了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但愿房间里没有人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>没有！</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>太好了！</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我们要怎么庆祝？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我这几天一直在练习。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>但我还是不太有信心。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，不是我想的那件事吧？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我怎么知道你在想什么？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>告诉我你现在进展到什么地步？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>要是准备充分的话我能放进两根指头。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，你总是能给我惊喜。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>掉进怀里的果子，是吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>掉进怀里的李子。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>能让我看看吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我只答应了一张照片。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你真的很喜欢拒绝我，是不是？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不是针对你。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>但你最后总会答应我的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>继续做梦吧</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，你还没有真正地拒绝过我哪怕一次。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>这一次就是第一次。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>见鬼</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>疼吗？不要勉强自己。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>还用你说</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>要是跟我视频吗？我可以分散你的注意力。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你能不能</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>把你的头从自大里</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>拔出来哪怕一秒钟</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>那我会窒息的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>一秒钟不会伤害什么。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>如果是我的莱的要求的话……</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>说真的，莱，不要勉强自己。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>因为你会愧疚？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>没错。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>在你寄送之前没有想过吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我真的以为你会折断或者扔掉。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>这本来应该是个玩笑的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>克里斯</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>如果你在我面前我会揍你的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我怀疑你并不会学到教训</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我会</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>强迫你去医疗翼</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>亲爱的，在卧室谈话中不应该出现医疗翼。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>看？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>下次记住我的威胁。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>别做傻事。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>但是如果我不做傻事的话，你怎么能威胁我呢？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我的天啊</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>乐意效劳，亲爱的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>它进来了</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你没受伤吧？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>操，疼</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>没事，别担心。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>让我看看。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>多涂点润滑油，试着取出来。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我才是医生。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>宝贝，这种时候能不能稍微放松一点？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>不能，傻瓜。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>别像对小孩子说话一样</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>别表现得像小孩子。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>克里斯</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我知道可能有什么后果，我选择这么做。我想要这么做。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>如果你不能相信我是头脑清醒的，为什么不现在就拉黑我呢？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你相信我吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>这很难。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>你在伤害你自己。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>看在圣诞节的份上。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>满意了吗？没有任何伤害。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>现在我要下楼了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>想想你对我的要求。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>晚点见。或者永别？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>晚点见。</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>[图片]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你是想吓死我吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>只是想让你知道你对我做了什么。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>变态。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>房间里还有别人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>过两天我回亚特兰大就有自己的房间了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>我很期待。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>晚安。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>晚安，克里斯。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>吻别？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>吻你。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>吻你。</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>克里斯</em>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯</em>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我有点忙。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>忙你的吧</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>两个小时。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不用急</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在有时间了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>在吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>两个小时后我再检查一次。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我本来在新年晚会上。无聊得要死。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>然后呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我简直不敢相信。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>记得我说过的那个朋友吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我记得你说过你没有朋友。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没什么朋友，不是没有朋友。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>带我去派对的那个。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>记得。你的小女朋友。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我绝对不会出轨的好吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>对她出轨还是对我出轨？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>对任何人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>热烈欢迎我们的道德小标兵。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别闹了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她是我同学的朋友。我知道她也是亚特兰大人，所以我们才交上朋友的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我没想到在晚宴上遇到她了！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>原来她是我爸爸一直提到的那个朋友家的女儿。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你说巧不巧？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>非常巧合。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>她也快无聊死了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们聊了一整晚。我都不知道她原来这么有趣。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>有趣。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>怎么了？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不知道你还能觉得一个人有趣。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我当然可以！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你有她的通讯地址吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>当然。为什么这么问？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我想和你打个赌。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>直觉告诉我不要和你打赌。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>会很有趣的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>听起来更可疑了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>约她出来。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不好意思，你说什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>约她出来。如果她同意了，你就把我送你的礼物扔进回收口。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你生气了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没有，宝贝。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不是故意放你鸽子。我很抱歉。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>宝贝。莱。我没有生气。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我本来就不应该寄给你，我只是在弥补我的错误。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>送给我了的就是我的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以我才说打个赌。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>要是她不同意，你就赢了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我明白了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你不想让这段关系发展到屏幕以外是不是？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>的确。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>就像一个手机游戏一样。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没错。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>但你做出的行为是真的。你付出的感情也是真的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>它们只是不那么现实。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别那么叫我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，我很抱歉我越界了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>赢了有什么好处呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你想要怎样？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>怎样都可以吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>是的。我这个月的视频通话配额刚刚更新。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我想要你和你的CMO聊三十分钟。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，我们不是说好了在卧室里不提医疗翼的吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你可以干涉我的生活，我就不可以干涉你的吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我已经在试着弥补这个错误了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>就是这个条件。赌不赌？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>要是你赢了，我会认真追求她。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>追求一个人只能因为你喜欢她。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>她很漂亮，她很有趣。她是真的。我很确定我会喜欢上她的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你要我相信你头脑清醒，莱。我只能这么做。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>白痴。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>看来你赢了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我总是得偿所愿。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>祝你好运。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>祝你好运。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>吻别？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不出轨。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>约会如何？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>很好。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>就这样？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你希望我说什么呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你想说的任何事。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>很奇怪。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>约会很奇怪？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>和你聊天很奇怪。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你希望我不再打扰你吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你现在希望安静一会儿吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>也许。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，怎么了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你不是会读心术吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>直接告诉我比让我推断高效得多。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>很高兴知道你没有读心术。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>约会很棒。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>别担心我了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你知道我会一直在的，对吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>和你的CMO聊过了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我记得我好像没有输。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>去聊聊。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>给你自己找个现实生活中的朋友。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>一个能理解你的人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>而你？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不希望我是唯一的选项。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，我问的是你有没有别的选项。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>会有的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>答应我？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>很容易忘记你还没成年。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我成年了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>在大部分地区还没有。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别转移话题。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我会的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>最后一次。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>一切都好？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>很好。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>有点无聊——但这意味着安全。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我仍然不觉得和我的医生做朋友是个好主意。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那就别。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>很累吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>刚开学，很多事情要做。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我在准备申请实习。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>想去哪里？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我还没想好。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>星联的医院技术更好，但本地医院更适合以后的工作。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你觉得哪个更重要呢？职业还是事业？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>都很重要。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>两个都申了，看谁要我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>要是两方都录取了呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>到时候再说吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>很实际的策略。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>别忘记照顾自己。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不会的。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>一件有趣的事情。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我从我的CMO口中听到了你的名字。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>现在是朋友了？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>工作伙伴。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>星联绝对会要你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你会吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你是指？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别在意。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你想加入星联吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他说我什么呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>谈到了你的工作。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我想应该是你之前说的那种神经系统疾病？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>啊，那个。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>又不是我主导的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你的名字出现在最终的论文里了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>和实验室所有人一起。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>就接受我的赞叹吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>星联在亚特兰大也有下属医院。为什么不考虑考虑呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不想和星联舰长说话。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>让克里斯回来。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧，我在。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯，我是个幸运的人。医学是一门经验的学科，我父母都是医生，他们在这个方向有很多资源，因此我能够比其他人拥有更多的经验，这是我能够进入这个实验室的唯一理由。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不会傻到拒绝这种资源，我知道我在做的事情是有意义的，而且我也对得起给我的机会。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但这不意味着我是什么天才。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>更不意味着我值得什么赞叹。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你对自己太严厉了，莱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>是吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>父母都是医生的孩子不知凡几，有几个能像你一样？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>拥有天赋的人不知凡几，有几个能拥有我的机遇？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>傻瓜。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我猜你大概一直泡在顶尖的人才里，所以对自己的评价有些失衡。实习以后多接触点人你就会知道了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>大部分人都是白痴。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这可不像星联军官应该说的话。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>说话的人是克里斯。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你说你对得起给你的机会。光是这一点你已经打败了很多、很多人。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>别瞎想了。好好考虑选哪个实习吧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>行吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>等等，我能不能问问你觉得自己长相如何？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>平庸。为什么这么问？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>当真的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不是吗？也许有点太幼态了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我讨厌我的婴儿肥。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那很可爱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>那你觉得为什么你的小女朋友会喜欢你呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不是我的女朋友。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>也不是喜欢我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>她和你约会难道不说明什么吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>因为她也很无聊。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>开学以后我就没见过她了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧。那你觉得为什么我还在和你聊天？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>因为你是变态。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这有点太严厉了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>因为你精神不正常。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>哪怕你说我无聊都行呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你需要一个情绪垃圾桶。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我很无聊。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>砰！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯，你到底想说什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你需要多接触一些人，宝贝。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>多出去约会。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>现在你听起来像我妈。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>免了。没那个时间。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>得走了。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>克里斯？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你想道歉吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不想？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我也不想。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>怎么了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没怎么。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>我觉得我最近的生活像坐上了过山车。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>鬼屋里那种过山车，你懂吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>发生了什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道怎么说。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>慢慢来。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我很高兴你还信任我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我当然信任你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>好吧，所以……我终于把实习的事情解决了。实验室的工作告一段落，现在我只用考虑课程。我觉得应该放松一下，就问了她。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>为你高兴。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>她还是喜欢派对。我真的不明白为什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们跳了舞，她亲了我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这是过山车的部分还是鬼屋的部分？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>过山车在鬼屋里面。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>这是什么意思？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我是说。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我觉得我是有点喜欢她的？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但我不喜欢没有预警的亲密。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>就像是口香糖里的沙子一样。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你可以告诉她你不喜欢这样。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没必要。我觉得我不会再去了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>很快又要忙起来了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我真的没想到我会是我们两个中比较清闲的那一个。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不是过错方感觉很好吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那是自然。</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>早安，克里斯。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>还是晚安？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在是密西西比凌晨三点。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>为什么你还醒着？灵感？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你那里是几点？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>刚结束值班，正在享受晚餐。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你现在需要我吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>呃，不是很紧急。但如果你能尽快的话……</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>给我二十分钟。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我回舱房了。怎么了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我刚和她上床了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>恭喜？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我觉得</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不太对</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>怎么了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>就是不太对劲。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不明白为什么我在这里。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你喝酒了吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不是那个意思。我是说。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>好吧我知道我为什么在这里，我只是觉得不太……好。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道为什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我是说</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>放轻松，慢慢来。先从事实讲起，好吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们断断续续约会了几次。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她邀请我到她公寓。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们吃了晚餐，一起看老电影，然后就这样了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好的。那么你觉得不太好的地方是？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我应该很想要她的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但我只觉得终于结束了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>难道我不应该感觉很幸福吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>让我厘清一下。你觉得和她相处很愉快，但你不想和她有亲密接触。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>呃，看起来好像是这样。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>和她聊天很容易。我们的喜好也很像。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但是做爱的时候就</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我很焦虑。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你在担心什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我就是很焦虑。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我觉得她不会满意？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>她满意吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>应该吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她睡着了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>可能要明天才知道了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>等她醒来和她谈谈，好吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不要做你不想做的事情，不管那是不是你“应该”做的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不想伤害她。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我是说，这都是我的问题。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你没有问题，莱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那么为什么我不能像想要你一样想要她？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>莱，你介不介意为我重新梳理一遍你的感受？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>嘘，没关系。我不是在怪你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>深呼吸，好吗？慢慢来。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我觉得现在应该说抱歉的人是我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不应该鼓动你约她出去。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>抱歉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这和你有什么关系？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>又不是所有事情都围着你转的。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>恢复一点了？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>也许吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>翻白眼的时候很难继续自怜自艾。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不用谢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>等她醒来我要和她说清楚。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>祝你好运。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在回去睡一觉。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>是，是，舰长。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>谈话怎么样？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>还行。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>真的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>有点奇怪。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但还行。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她说理解我的初夜焦虑。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我现在在想初夜的定义。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的天啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你要开始崩溃了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不，我是说。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>她听起来比我还要自大。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我没觉得她和你有任何可比性。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>就只是。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>别做不想做的事情。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>初夜的意思是第一次发生性关系。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我知道！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我忘了问，你还留着我的礼物吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>听我翻白眼的声音。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你该值班了吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>是的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>晚点见。</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>我知道奇怪在哪里了。我觉得她根本没有听我说话。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯？你应该结束值班了吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>拜托，我需要你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我开始担心了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我在看新闻。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……我想你了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我没有找到讣告。这是不是说明你还活着？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>人死了多久以后账号会被回收？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>吻你。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>你还好吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>谢天谢地！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我还好吗？这是什么问题？我又不是那个失联个把月的人。你还好吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>人还活着。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>天啊，我怎么就没想到呢！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>宝贝，你真可爱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>别装傻。告诉我你现在的情况。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>已经没有大碍了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>啊，又是你无权那一套是吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>随你吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我恢复到能听你抱怨的程度了，真的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>给我讲讲？我无聊得很。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你的感情经历没有地面任务有趣，但也比干躺着好。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我真是谢谢你啊。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>就这么说吧，永远不要和你父母的朋友的孩子约会。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>永远不要。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>噢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>小可怜。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我接受了星联的实习。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>希望等我从外太空回来以后我爸妈能原谅我吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>很棒的策略。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我手头有点事。晚点见？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>晚点见。</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>终于结束了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>一切还好吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>很好。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我自由了！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>发生了什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我没说过吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>没有？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>就是我爸妈发现我喜欢男人了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>在她的帮助下，当然。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>显然他们接受良好。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>冒昧问一句，她是怎么发现的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你还留着我的礼物是吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>她翻了我的通讯记录。这重要吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>不重要，请继续。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>然后就是争吵。眼泪。威胁。排列组合。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>抱歉我不在你身边。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这不是你的错。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>总之现在算是告一段落了。我找到了落脚的地方，只等实习开始。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我可以帮助你吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不需要。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我知道你不需要，但我想让你过得好一点。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这听起来很变态。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>谢了，但是不需要。再过一个多月我就能去星联了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>全额奖学金！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>好吧。如果你需要的话，我随时在。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>除非你不在。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不是在怪你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我知道你的工作就是这样的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>就只是。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我现在没时间处理这些东西。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我要睡了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>晚安。</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>你不生气吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>为什么？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>上次你发了好大脾气。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>克里斯，我知道这是你的工作。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你变了一点点。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你不喜欢？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不习惯。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这不是你想要的吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你不想说的事情我绝对不会过问。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>宝贝，我情愿你对我发火，也不希望你冷落我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我很累，克里斯。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>担心一个远在天边的人很累。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我只能选择不那么关心。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>反正你也不想要，不是吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而且我也有自己的糟心事。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>抱歉，但现在我没有额外的精力来关心你了。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>那就告诉我你在担心什么。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不想失去你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没有什么用。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>事情还是要我自己做。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你想结束这一切吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这一切是指什么？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>和我的纽带。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不是那个试图控制纽带强度的人。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>抱歉，莱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没关系。</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>我不想进一步伤害你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我应该就这样淡出的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>但我不想要这样。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>那就别。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你不值得被这样伤害。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>本来你应该快快乐乐的。如果没有我的话，也许你会和你的小女朋友幸福地过下去。你不会和父母闹翻，更不用承受这一切。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你还是一如既往地能让我直翻白眼。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>如果我说我还是想要继续呢？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我会很高兴。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>但我没有办法到你身边来。你需要我的时候我不总是在。我甚至不能拥抱你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>耶稣啊，你是摔坏脑子了吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我可以去你身边。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我得承认我害怕承担你的人生。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我们又回到老话题了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你得信任我。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>我并不是不信任你。我只是希望你能好好的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你得让我自己决定！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是，是有可能最后我们不会在一起。那又怎么样？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我又不是为了你放弃了自己的人生。星联有最前沿的科技，就算最后我们分开了，我仍然会成为一名医生。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而且我为你去星联和我为了家人回到亚特兰大有什么区别？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你不是一直说这段关系百无禁忌吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我愿意给，你为什么不拿着？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你不会觉得我太自私吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我觉得你为了自己的良心拒绝我挺自私的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而且非常自欺欺人。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我都不明白为什么我还想要你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>宝贝，这就是生活。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>你告诉我不要管什么应该。为什么你自己不这么做？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>小天才，你真的很会记仇。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>没错。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>要是我在你身边的话，现在会是绝佳的和好性爱时机。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>但眼下只好让我的模型代劳了。今晚你会用它吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>禁止使用读心术！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>宝贝，你没有正面回答过这个问题。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>说真的，对着手机屏幕撒谎都不行吗？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>这叫美德！</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>非常可爱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>现在告诉我，她发现了你身上我的痕迹，接着才去翻你的通讯记录，是不是？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>为什么你能比我这个货真价实的青少年还要饥渴？</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>是因为你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>得了吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>一直是因为你。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>为什么不说话？</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我不知道说什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>说“我也爱你”。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>然后吻我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>快点，我等着呢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[图片]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>你翻白眼的样子很可爱。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>我也爱你。</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>还有吻。</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>做你的梦去吧！</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正文完结。还有一章番外。</p><p>没想到居然写完了！我好厉害！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那是什么声音？”女孩悄声问道。</p><p>莱纳德竖起耳朵听了一会儿。在已经消退大半的耳鸣之上，除了克林贡的战靴踏在沙土上的声音，他什么也听不见。</p><p>他对女孩摇了摇头，再次做了噤声的手势。女孩肃穆地点点头。</p><p>他握紧她的手。失血让这只手冰冷滑腻，他可以暂时止住血，但没有血浆，女孩只会慢慢死去。</p><p>他讨厌这样的时刻。</p><p>他讨厌死亡、等待、无能为力。但这些东西构成了他生命的一大部分。终归他只是人，而死神永远会赢。</p><p>脚步声近了一些，莱纳德缩进阴影里，右手扶在腰包上。</p><p>身为医疗轨的学生，他总是排斥武器。克里斯为此唠叨过很多次，最后折中的方案是让他在医疗包中加一支大剂量的麻醉药。</p><p>他的手指拂过通讯器，落在医疗包上。</p><p>他不知道自己正面对上克林贡人有几分活命的机会，但如果他能吸引克林贡人的注意力的话，也许小女孩能有一线生机。</p><p>他们所在的星球还在联邦的管辖范围内，救援肯定会来的。唯一的问题是何时会来。</p><p>他的手指又折回了通讯器上。</p><p>他可以在这里继续等待，也许克林贡人不会发现这个角落。这支队伍人数不多，而且他们也很清楚他们的时间有限。</p><p>不过，谁知道克林贡人怎么想的呢？</p><p>莱纳德解下通讯器，塞进女孩儿手中。她被惊醒了片刻，睁开眼睛望着他。</p><p>通讯器带着定位，是星联搜索己方人员的重要凭依。没有它，莱纳德就如同走进了茫茫黑夜中。</p><p>他想起克里斯雀跃的眼睛。</p><p>他握紧女孩的手、和那手中的通讯器。当他松手时，女孩儿的拳头也没有松开。</p><p>她只是望着他。</p><p>莱纳德对她笑了笑，再次竖起手指。他取出装载了麻醉剂的注射器，尽可能安静地从废墟后方出去。他绕到废墟对侧的角落里，警惕地注视着不远处来回巡视的克林贡人。</p><p>他们似乎并不在意袭击的幸存者，只是忙着翻找什么。莱纳德对他们寻找的东西有个大概的了解：这个基地研究的就是克林贡的基因。</p><p>他们也许是想破坏人类的研究成果，也许是想带走这些成果。莱纳德并不在乎他们的目的，把这些问题留给舰长们去担心吧。</p><p>他又想起了克里斯。</p><p>他和克里斯的关系非常——奇特。</p><p>他说不上到底是被克里斯的哪一点吸引。好像每一点都有大把可以替代的人选，但他就是不能对别人产生那样强烈的情感。</p><p>明明只是只言片语，他却觉得自己好像已经很了解克里斯了。他仿佛能听到克里斯的声音，告诉他别犯傻，回藏身地待着。</p><p>但他不能。因为克里斯不在这里。</p><p>他看到克林贡人停下脚步，转身看向某个特定的方向。</p><p>发生了什么？</p><p>他极目远眺，但在灰尘弥漫的断壁残垣中，他什么也看不清。</p><p>克林贡人开始跑动起来，朝着远离他的方向。莱纳德放松了一点，将注射器贴在身侧。</p><p>他的手臂传来一阵一阵的刺痛。</p><p>他考虑着要不要回到女孩身边。那里的优点和缺点都是比较隐蔽。他再次四处张望，确定眼前的威胁解除了。</p><p>他从原路绕回掩体中。</p><p>女孩似乎已经睡着了。莱纳德轻轻地确认了她的脉搏。他带着医用三录仪，但他喜欢亲手确认生命的存在。</p><p>她的脉搏微弱但坚定。</p><p>莱纳德坐在她身侧，小心地挡住她小小的身躯。一坐下来，好像所有硬挤出来的力气都被剥离了。他试着睁大眼睛，但眼皮却不住下垂。</p><p>莱纳德猛地惊醒过来。</p><p>他看见克里斯的脸。他眨了眨眼睛，那张脸仍然还在。莱纳德无意识地晃了晃手臂，但他的手没有动。</p><p>那么这就是梦。</p><p>他感觉到克里斯的嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上、仿佛隔了一层面纱。他呆滞地看着克里斯转过身去，挥了挥手。</p><p>白色的医疗队涌了进来。</p><p>莱纳德重新闭上眼睛。</p><p>他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前不再是废墟了。他试着坐起身来，剧烈的失衡感袭击了他。</p><p>一双手托住他的头。</p><p>“小心点，”一个熟悉又陌生的声音说。“你有轻微的脑震荡。”</p><p>“我才是医生，”他条件反射地说。</p><p>他看到一些器官。扭曲的嘴唇。明亮的眼睛。它们慢慢组成一张微笑的脸。</p><p>“克里斯，”莱纳德脱口而出。</p><p>“莱，”克里斯回应道。他目不转睛地看着莱纳德，有片刻谁也没有动。</p><p>然后莱纳德反应过来了：这是克里斯。</p><p>活生生的、站在他面前的、触碰着他的克里斯。</p><p>“你是怎么……？”他开了个头，然后想起克里斯安排的离岸假期。原本他们计划在这次任务结束后见面的。</p><p>“我都订好房间了，”莱纳德喃喃地说道。</p><p>克里斯又笑了起来。“还可以用。”他说着，凑近了一点。“你的眼睛……”</p><p>“充血了吗？”莱纳德不确定地问道。</p><p>“没有，”克里斯说。“它们在镜头下颜色总是在变。现在我终于能看到你了。”</p><p>莱纳德茫然地看着克里斯，感到那双手拂过他的颧骨、鼻梁、嘴唇。克里斯的神情略微严肃了一些。</p><p>“我可以吻你吗？”他轻轻地问。</p><p>“这是什么问题？”莱纳德低声问道。</p><p>克里斯垂下眼睛，无疑在看他的嘴唇。然后他重新对上莱纳德的视线。</p><p>“我可以吗？”他轻柔地再次问道。</p><p>他为什么还在问？</p><p>莱纳德慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“你在等我坐起来吗？”</p><p>“我需要你明确地告诉我可不可以，”克里斯坚持道。</p><p>莱纳德又眨了一次眼睛。</p><p>他看到更多东西。克里斯眼底的乌青，嘴角紧绷的纹路，两鬓的斑白。</p><p>这些都是如此新鲜而迷人。</p><p>他现在明白为什么克里斯说：我终于能看到你了。</p><p>他还闻到克里斯身上的气味，一种他计划牢牢记住的味道。克里斯的手的重量，身体贴在他胸口的热度，头发在手指间滑动的触感。</p><p>这些东西他都计划牢牢记住。</p><p>生物床的哀鸣惊醒了他。克里斯猛地坐起身来，正了正衣冠。</p><p>“舰长，”一个护士不赞成地对他们摇摇头，“他才刚从昏迷中恢复过来。”</p><p>“抱歉，”克里斯说。</p><p>“他是我爱人，”莱纳德说。</p><p>这个词在他嘴唇上的形状。</p><p>克里斯的手指和他的手指交缠。</p><p>人们对热恋情侣略带厌烦的祝福眼神。</p><p>还有克里斯。</p><hr/><p>克里斯托弗伸出手落在莱纳德的后颈上，逐渐往下滑去。</p><p>莱纳德没费心穿衣服。他的手指沿着脊椎优雅的曲线滑进腰窝里，穿过仍然泛红的臀瓣，陷进乱糟糟的后穴中。</p><p>莱纳德扭了扭腰，转过身来，髋骨在他手下转动。他把克里斯托弗拉近，半闭着眼睛潦草地亲吻他。</p><p>克里斯托弗闭上眼睛，感受另一具身体贴在皮肤上的温度。</p><p>莱纳德的手在他背上来回打转。他垂下头去，又露出那种若有所思的神色。</p><p>“你在想什么？”克里斯托弗问道。</p><p>一个活生生的人——这意味着他们的交流是连续不断的。所有那些皮肤的起伏，五官的微动，都构成了一道待解的谜题。</p><p>他无法忍受不能清晰地理解莱纳德这件事。</p><p>莱纳德将目光投向他。</p><p>“我在想你什么时候走，”他说。</p><p>当他说话的时候，那种不确定感短暂地褪去了。对话是他们习惯的交流。对话是可以分析，量化，解读的。</p><p>“我很快会回来，”克里斯托弗说。</p><p>莱纳德发出一个无意义的声音。对话结束了，清晰的莱纳德消散开去。现在又回到了迷雾之中。</p><p>那飞扬的眉梢有什么意义吗？略微下垂的嘴角呢？别开的头颅代表着拒绝还是诱惑？</p><p>克里斯托弗伸手抚摸露出的颈子。</p><p>“你想不想——”莱纳德没有说完。这也是过去的他们不会有的。</p><p>说到一半的话。含混不清的发音。欲言又止。</p><p>约化成文字的莱纳德膨胀起来，变得多么丰富而令人无措啊。</p><p>“怎么？”克里斯托弗追问道。</p><p>莱纳德扭过头来，对上他的视线。</p><p>“给我穿个乳环。”</p><p>克里斯托弗扬起眉毛。</p><p>这是床上助兴的胡话吗？还是莱纳德真的这么想？他在莱纳德脸上搜索任何可能的证据 ，但和莱纳德有时会指责的不一样，他并没有读心术。</p><p>他翻身跨坐在莱纳德身上，手向下滑去，抚弄莱纳德的乳头。莱纳德发出长长地叹息，举起双手枕在脑后，全然袒露的姿态。</p><p>克里斯托弗低下身轻轻咬了一口凸起的组织，然后用舌尖驱走可能的刺痛。</p><p>“说话呀，”莱纳德催促道。</p><p>他知道这是可以的。星联允许军官有一定程度的身体植入物。他可以在莱纳德身上留下一个小小的记号。一个不可逆的伤口。</p><p>他用牙齿轻咬着那粒软肉，轻轻拉扯。莱纳德在他身下绷紧了身子。</p><p>“啊……克里斯……”</p><p>情欲是他们熟悉的另一种交流。</p><p>他动了动臀部，莱纳德的勃起沉甸甸地贴在他大腿内侧。年轻人的活力总是让他惊叹。</p><p>这次要做什么呢？还有那么多的选项没有验证……</p><p>一双手抓住他的肩膀。</p><p>“克里斯，”莱纳德皱着眉说，“不愿意的话就直说。”</p><p>“我很乐意，”克里斯终于不能再逃避下去了。“但你认真想过吗？”</p><p>“这是什么意思？”莱纳德怒气冲冲地问。</p><p>克里斯将手指压在他眉心的竖纹上。</p><p>“这是真的会发生的……”</p><p>“难道还能是假的吗？”莱纳德不耐烦地甩开他的手。“我想要你标记我。乳钉也行。耳环也行。纹身也可以。我想要一些能持续到你下次回来的东西。”</p><p>难道那些玩具不够吗？难道他们之间的聊天不够吗？克里斯托弗张了张嘴，但在问出来之前已经意识到；这不够。</p><p>他现在可以碰到莱纳德了，那么碰不到的日子就会变得难以忍受。</p><p>“好的，”他说，打断了莱纳德酝酿的怒意。他捧起莱纳德的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>他又想起在废墟中见到这张脸的情形。即使在墙灰和血迹的遮盖下，他还是一眼认出了莱。</p><p>他的莱。</p><p>双眼无神，四肢瘫软。压在身下的手臂中已经泛起不详的青色，手中还紧紧握着无针注射器。他的嘴唇冰冷麻木，克里斯托弗几乎以为他失去他了。</p><p>在他刚刚得到他的时候。</p><p>克里斯托弗亲吻着如今温暖柔软的同一双嘴唇。</p><p>死亡是如此不可忽视地横在他们之间。</p><p>他们是军官，是联邦的保护层。他们的生命和生活都不再属于他们自己。向莱纳德保证无法保证之事是否太过残忍？</p><p>是的，他就是一道不可逆的伤口。</p><p>“好的……”他喃喃地说，“你喜欢什么样的乳钉？”</p><p>“要有你的名字，”莱纳德说。</p><p>“我在问样式。”</p><p>“那我怎么知道？”莱纳德理直气壮地说，克里斯托弗无奈地笑了笑。</p><p>“好吧，我去找几个备选项。但是现在……”</p><p>他坏笑着扭动腰胯，看着莱纳德半垂下视线，小声呻吟起来。</p><p>克里斯托弗着迷地看着他——有太多东西他要去记住了。他怀疑也许他穷尽一生也不能挖掘出莱纳德的全部，但他很乐意那么做。</p><p>去占有他。</p><p>去习惯他。</p><p>去爱他。</p><p>莱纳德。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>